When using a touch screen terminal device to browse a webpage or a text, a user may select a portion of text information for copying or searching.
When needing to select the text information on the webpage, the user may perform a long-press operation on the webpage. When detecting the long-press operation of the user, the touch screen terminal device displays a text selection component including a front select box and a rear select box. The user selects text information between the front select box and the rear select box by dragging the front select box and/or the rear select box.